hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1851 Atlantic hurricane season/Layten
The 1851 Atlantic hurricane season was a time of year in which tropical cyclones dveloped in the Atlantic, Caribbean and Gulf of Mexico. This season, there were 8 known systems, all of which made landfall. There were 8 tropical storms, 5 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes recorded during the season. Storms Tropical Storm One A tropical storm developed near the Honduras coast on May 14, yet the records suggest it may have been subtropical at the time, due to a large radius of gale force wind reports. The system took a very similar track to Hurricane Four the year before, except it travelled further up the East Coast, and further inland. Tropical Storm Two A tropical storm developed along the northern coast of Cuba on June 29. Moving parallel to the coast, it reached peak intensity before finally making landfall along the western portion of the island as it dived into an unusual southern path, which caused it to make landfall on the Yucatan Peninsula on July 1. As the tropical storm moved inland, it weakened, and eventually dissipated later the same day. Hurricane Three A tropical storm formed along the nothern coast of South America on August 19. Moving westwards, the system managed to intensify into a hurricane on August 31, before barely missing Honduras as a category 2 later the same day. Turning to the northwest, the storm was able to intensify into the seasons first major hurricane on September 1, before making a brief landfall as a minimal category 3 hurricane later that day. Emerging into the Gulf of Mexico as a category 2 hurricane, the system continued to weaken, and made landfall on August 24 as an 80 mph hurricane in Louisiana. Moving inland, the storm dissipated over Tennessee later that day. Hurricane Four A category 2 hurricane was found to the east of the Lesser Antilles on August 29. Continuing to move westwards, the system intensified into a major hurricane the next day as it hit the southern islands in the chain. On August 31, it intensified into a category 4 hurricane, becoming the strongest of the season simultaneously, peaking with winds of 150 mph on September 1. The following day, the system began to weaken, most likely due to increasing land interaction, and dropped to category 1 on September 3 as it finally made landfall in Belize. The following day, the system emerged over the Ba of Campeche, and was last noted as a moderate tropical storm late on September 4. Tropical Storm Five A tropical storm developed near Bermuda on September 7, and after looping round to the northwest, and passed to the southwest of the islands later the same day. Continuing to move northwest, the system dissipated as it made landfall in Nova Scotia on September 9. Hurricane Six A tropical storm developed near the Lesser Antilles around September 16, and it intensified into a hurricane late on the same day. Moving over parts of San Juan and Hispaniola, the storm weakened below hurricane strength as it approached the edge of a subtropical ridge. On September 19, the system passed over the Bahamas, an out into the Atlantic, where it was last noted several hours later. Hurricane Seven A tropical storm formed to the west of the Lesser Antilles on September 24, before intensifying into a hurricane as it moved to the north the next day. Turning to the west-southwest, the system made landfall on San Juan, and then turned to the west-northwest, paralleling the northern Lesser Antilles coasts. On September 26, it intensified into a category 2, and made several landfalls in the Bahamas, before weakening to a category 1 as it neared landfall in Florida the next day. Emerging into the Gulf of Mexico, the storm made landfall in Florida again as a tropical storm on September 28, and dissipated as it moved inland several hours later. Hurricane Eight A tropical storm developed near the coast of Venezuela on October 7. Moving in an unusual south-southwestern direction, the system intensified into a hurricane later that day, and paralleled the coast for the next day, before turning west and then northwest as it intensified into a category 2, making landfall in Honduras several hours later with 110 mph winds. A few hours later, the system emerged over the northwestern Caribbean, and intensified into a category 4 hurricane around midday on October 9. Moving over the extreme eastern portion of the Yucatan Peninsula the next day, the storm emerged over the Gulf of Mexico, before weakening to a category 3 on October 11, making landfall late that day in Florida as a category 2. Late on October 12, the system was last noted as a tropical storm as it was emerging off the coast of Georgia. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Layten's seasons Category:Layten's pages Category:Category 4 hurricanes